


Хитрый план Кисе

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Armchair Therapy, Gen, Humor, Mistakes, Phobias, Shopping, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: У Кисе появляется идея, как поможь семпаю справиться со страхом перед девушками.
Kudos: 1





	Хитрый план Кисе

– Смотри, Касамацу-семпай с девочкой разговаривает! – удивился Кисе.  
– Это не девочка, это Ямашита из студсовета, – пренебрежительно ответил Морияма. Очевидно, Ямашита была недостаточно симпатичная, чтобы он, как обычно, краснел и говорил глупости.  
– Неужели подружка семпая?  
– Да какая подружка! Небось про бюджет клуба пришла спрашивать. Откуда у Касамацу подружка, он же девчонок боится, – усмехнулся Морияма.  
Кисе присмотрелся и заметил, что Касамацу в упор рассматривал точку чуть повыше головы Ямашиты, чтобы не встречаться с ней взглядом, и побелевшими от напряжения пальцами сжимал перед собой папку с бумагами от студсовета.  
"Бедняга", – подумал Кисе. Позорно же капитану такой команды бояться девчонок! Хотя в больших концентрациях и сам Кисе их побаивался, они же могут массой задавить. Но если Касамацу-семпай постоянно будет заикаться и краснеть при разговоре с девушками, он, во-первых, испортит имидж Кайджо, а во-вторых, никогда не устроит личную жизнь. А устроить её семпаю явно необходимо, иначе у него слишком много агрессии. "Это всё из-за неудовлетворённости", – подумал Кисе. И тут у него возник гениальный план – нужно приучить семпая к женскому обществу! Если привыкать потихоньку, то можно от любой фобии вылечиться.

Реализацию плана Кисе решил начать сразу после тренировки.  
– Касамацу-семпай, а не сходишь со мной в магазин? – улыбаясь спросил Кисе.  
– С чего бы вдруг?  
– Мне нужна новая обувь для баскетбола, я хотел посоветоваться.  
– Ну что с тобой делать, ладно, – согласился Касамацу. Кисе просиял. Как он и думал, когда речь о баскетболе, Касамацу не способен отказаться.

В спортивном магазине они провели час, даже Кисе успел утомиться слушать рассказы Касамацу о недостатках и плюсах каждой модели кроссовок. Но наконец обувь была куплена, и наступил ключевой момент плана.  
– А ещё мне рубашка нужна. Семпай, зайдёшь со мной? – Кисе показал в сторону соседнего магазина.  
– Хорошо, только быстро, – согласился Касамацу. Похоже, в душе он всё ещё был в кроссовочном раю, потому и отвечал так покладисто.  
Но в магазине, когда Кисе стал неторопливо выбирать рубашку, Касамацу занервничал – вокруг было слишком много девушек.  
– Семпай, вот это мне пойдёт? – в качестве отвлекающего манёвра спросил Кисе.  
– Мне всё равно. Ходи с матерью своей за одеждой, меня ты зачем сюда потащил, – затравленно озирался Касамацу.  
– Ну семпай! Разве можно с мамой за покупками идти. Для неё я всё ещё ребёнок, она же мне свитер с Микки Маусом бы купила!  
Касамацу усмехнулся: "А вот если бы ты себя вёл как взрослый, она бы так не думала!"  
– Семпай злой! – по привычке ответил Кисе. – Так что насчёт этой рубашки?  
– Синяя лучше, – ответил Касамацу.  
– Я пойду примерю! – сказал Кисе и скрылся в кабинке с синей рубашкой в руках.  
– Только поскорее!  
Профессия модели научила Кисе переодеваться быстро, но он нарочно подождал в кабинке чуть дольше, чтобы Касамацу мог провести больше времени в окружении девушек.  
– Если ты сейчас же не выйдешь, я тебя тут одного оставлю! – прошипел наконец ему Касамацу.  
– Уже иду!  
Кисе оплатил покупку, и они вышли из магазина.  
– Рубашка мне очень идёт, у тебя отличный вкус, семпай! Нам надо чаще вместе заниматься шоппингом!  
– Больше никогда! – ответил Касамацу.  
Кисе только ухмыльнулся, в его дьявольском плане есть и другие пункты.

Следующий этап можно было провести на выходных. Касамацу пригласил Кисе посмотреть игру соседней школы – если быть совсем точным, то приказал приходить смотреть. Но это Кисе не напрягало, баскетбол ведь всегда интересно. А после игры время продолжить план по перевоспитанию Касамацу.  
– Семпай, перекусить зайдём? – предложил Кисе.  
– Сюда? – с сомнением посмотрел Касамацу на розовую вывеску кафе.  
– Я читал об этом месте хорошие отзывы, – сказал Кисе. Он не врал, рецензии о кафе и правда были позитивные – но только все они были написаны юными девушками, любительницами цветочков, плюшевых зверюшек, рюшечек и всяческой милоты. Всего этого в кафе было в избытке.  
Касамацу только взглянул на интерьер и на посетителей кафе (одни девушки) и хрипло прошептал: "Кисе, пошли отсюда, тут ад!"  
– Да ладно, семпай! Зато пироженки тут вкусные, говорят. Я угощаю! – Кисе потащил семпая к свободному столику.  
Под взглядами девичьих глаз орать, вырываться и пинать Кисе Касамацу не смог.  
– Я тебе за это ещё устрою! – мстительно бубнил он. Но потом всё же успокоился достаточно для того, чтобы выпить чашку кофе и закусить пирожным. Кисе посчитал это триумфом.

Следующий этап самый трудный. Нужно заставить Касамацу понять свои чувства. Лучше романтического кино средства нет.  
Кисе начал издалека: "Семпай, как считаешь, важно ли, чтобы в команде все были друзьями и хорошо понимали друг друга?"  
– Со всеми быть друзьями невозможно, дурень. Но понимание важно, конечно. А что? – с подозрением спросил Касамацу.  
– Может нам надо заняться чем-нибудь, повышающим командный дух?  
– Мы каждый день этим занимаемся. Это называется тренировка.  
– Ну, а кроме тренировки, чем-нибудь ещё? Как насчёт в кино сходить на выходных?  
– Может тебе, идиоту, уже учиться поздно, всё равно не поможет, но мне надо к экзамену готовиться!  
– Всё время зубрить тоже вредно, надо иногда отдыхать. Ну семпай?!  
– Ладно, чёрт с тобой. Остальных будешь сам уговаривать, – махнул рукой Касамацу.  
– Конечно! – закивал головой Кисе.

Конечно нет! Он коротко объяснил основному составу Кайджо свой план, и все согласились помочь, больше правда из чувства собственной выгоды, чем из альтруизма: если бы Касамацу перестал бояться девушек, то и перестал бы запрещать о них разговоры и не гонял бы фанаток Кисе – многие парни мечтали с ними познакомиться, ошибочно принимая их интерес к Кисе за интерес к команде Кайджо в целом. Так что в субботу у кинотеатра встретились только Кисе и Касамацу.  
– А где все? – огляделся Касамацу.  
– Не смогли прийти, – извиняющимся тоном ответил Кисе.  
– Тогда и нам там делать нечего,  
– Семпай, но я уже билеты купил, вернуть их нельзя.  
Касамацу молча отвесил Кисе подзатыльник.  
– За что?!  
– За то, что планировать мероприятие не умеешь. Так и быть, не пропадать же билетам, пошли. Кстати, что за фильм?  
– Говорят, хороший, – ответил Кисе. "Самая слезливая мелодрама со времён Титаника", как писали в рецензиях. Но это он Касамацу не сказал.

Они заняли свои места, и фильм начался. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Касамацу заёрзал, явно подозревая неладное.  
– Что это за фильм, чёрт побери? – прошипел он на ухо Кисе.  
– Мелодрама, претендент на Оскара в этом году, – прошептал в ответ Кисе.  
– Мелодрама?! Ты издеваешься? Я не хочу такое смотреть!  
На Касамацу со всех сторон недовольно зашикали, и ему пришлось замолчать. Он только погрозил Кисе кулаком и раздражённо уставился на экран. Через ещё двадцать минут, на особенно эмоциональной сцене, Кисе услышал, что семпай тихо шмыгает носом. Да и у самого Кисе глаза были на мокром месте. Он тихо поздравил себя с успехом, после такого кино даже Касамацу больше не сможет бояться девушек.

После окончания сеанса они молча вышли из кинотеатра.  
– Хорошее было кино, – наконец подал голос Кисе.  
Касамацу только хмыкнул.  
– Семпай, пойдём ко мне в гости сейчас? Чай попьём, я тебя с сёстрами познакомлю? – предложил Кисе. После такой интенсивной терапии даже знакомство с девушками должно быть Касамацу нипочём.  
– Слушай, Кисе. Мы с тобой на шоппинг ходили, а ещё в кафе, в кино, на мелодраму... А теперь ты меня хочешь с семьёй познакомить. Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – Касамацу пристально взглянул Кисе в глаза.  
"Неужели он раскусил мой план", удивился Кисе.  
– Я не знаю, что ты себе надумал, но я не гей! – заявил Касамацу.  
– Нет? То есть, да? В смысле, что?  
– Мне нравятся девушки!  
– Но сенпай, ты же их боишься!  
– Это как фильмы ужасов, люди их боятся, но всё равно они им нравятся.  
– Надеюсь, ты девушкам такое не говоришь? Сравнение с ужастиками им не польстит, – развеселился Кисе.

– Что ты ржёшь, придурок? – оскорбился Касамацу. – Я тут стараюсь щадить твои чувства, а ты!  
– Сенпай, всё нормально, я тоже не гей.  
– Тогда какого чёрта вообще происходит?  
– Это долгая история, – ответил Кисе.  
Касамацу уже было набрал побольше воздуха, чтобы наорать на него, но потом просто тяжело вздохнул.  
– Я даже не хочу ничего знать о твоих дурацких идеях. После следующей тренировке тебе тридцать кругов по стадиону, может вылечит от идиотизма.  
– Семпай такой злой! – проныл Кисе. Вот и делай добро людям после этого. Но в душе он был уверен, что его терапия всё-таки помогла. По крайней мере, командный дух повысила.


End file.
